His Best Book Launch Ever
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Tina attends Newt's Book Launch of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Oneshot. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!


**His Best Book Launch Ever.**

The book launch of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them was being held at a small bookstore.

When Tina arrived at the event, the crowd had already gathered. Her heart beating rapidly, she pushed open the door of the bookshop. A tinkling bell sounded somewhere towards her right.

She was nervous as well as excited to meet Newt Scamander. It had been a few months since they had parted. Newt had promised her that he would personally get her a copy of his book. But the tabloids hadn't kept quiet about his much awaited book launch and she had decided to pay him a surprise visit.

She was trying to get a glimpse of him but the crowd in her front was allowing her to do so. At last, Newt Scamander stood up to speak and the room went quiet.

'Hello everybody. First I would like to thank every soul for being present at this book launch.' said Newt Scamander. He still hadn't spotted Tina who was standing right at the back.

'It has been a long journey, this one. I have visited lairs, burrows and nests across five continents and observed curious habits of the magical beasts in a hundred countries... I travelled a lot, have had close encounters with death but this has altogether been a very exciting journey which you will witness in my book. There are so many people I've met and without their help and support I wouldn't have come this long. And of course, I can't thank those fantastic beasts without which this book would have never been published. Thank -' Newt stopped talking abruptly.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she was there.

'Tina?' Newt called in surprise.

The babble which had broken out ceased immediately as everyone turned to look at her.

'Hey' said Tina smiling at him.

Newt made his way towards her, parting the crowd.

'Oh, that's a surprise! A very pleasant surprise actually' said Newt and then he did something, quite unbelievable. He hugged Tina whispering, 'I am so glad to see you' in her ear.

The photographers were clicking away their shutters madly and excited murmurs broke around them.

Then Newt turned to face the crowd and said, 'I mentioned a moment ago that without presence of some people, my book wouldn't have been complete. This charming lady is one of them, ladies and gentlemen - Ms Porpentina Goldstein.'

Everyone applauded and Tina muttered "thanks" smiling and waving at the crowd.

Newt led her towards the front where he handed her the very first copy of his book "Fantastic beasts and where to find them"

Drinks were served to the guests after distribution of the book copies. Newt and Tina walked at a little distance from the chattering crowd.

'How have you been, Newt? Long time' said Tina.

'I am good. You? I hadn't expected to see you here. It was a shock for me, a pleasant one though' said Newt.

'It was all over the newspapers, about your book launch. I thought maybe I could pay you a visit. Queenie wanted to come too but she was tied up with work.' said Tina.

'And how is Jacob? His Bakery running good?'

'Yeah, he is doing very good actually. His Bakery is always crowded. People love his Erumpent shaped croissants the most' said Tina winking.

'It's so good to see you Tina. I missed you' said Newt earnestly.

Tina stared into those sparkling blue eyes and whispered, 'I missed you too'

'So how long are you staying?' asked Newt.

'I take an evening Vessel back' said Tina.

'Oh' said Newt.

'Can't help it. Work.' said Tina.

'Uhh... maybe we can have lunch together. My place?' suggested Newt.

'That will be great' said Tina happily.

They didn't really know how time passed by after Lunch. Soon it was time for Tina to leave.

'Okay then, it's time for me to go. I will read your book and will let you know' said Tina.

'Sure. I will wait for it.' said Newt.

'Yeah. So... um... Bye then.' said Tina.

'Yes. And thanks for coming' said Newt.

Tina merely smiled. An awkward silence fell between them. She turned to go but something was preventing her from going further. She felt a weak tug and she whirled around. It was Pickett, the shy Bowtruckle.

'Oh, hi Pickett' said Tina smiling down at him. His long and slender fingers had held on to Tina's coat tightly.

'Pickett let go' said Newt but the thin green Bowtruckle wouldn't hear a of it.

'Still angry with you I guess, because you tried to give him away.' said Tina.

'No, he has forgiven me for that long back. Don't know why he is acting strange all over again' said Newt.

'He likes me I think' laughed Tina, trying to free her coat from his grasp.

'I think he doesn't want you to go' said Newt looking at her.

Tina stared. They kept coming closer and closer till they were inches apart. And then Newt kissed her softly. She closed his eyes enjoying the fireworks which exploded inside her.

They broke apart for a moment and Newt said, 'I Should have done that long back'

Tina laughed and they kissed one more time letting the passion build slowly.

The Bowtruckle was now trying to get under the sleeve of Newt's coat looking awkward.

They broke off, slightly breathless and red faced.

'I want you to stay Tina' said Newt.

'I would love Newt but I can't like this. I need to set my stuff in order and...' her voice trailed off.

'Of course, I understand. But you will come back, won't you?' he asked.

'Yeah! I will. I will Newt.' she said.

'Okay. Can't wait' said Newt.

Tina checked the watch. 'I should get going. It's nearly time' she said.

He nodded. 'Pickett, I've to go' Tina whispered to the Bowtruckle who still hadn't let go of her coat.

'It's okay Pickett, she will be back soon. And then we won't let her go. Ever' said Newt.

And surprisingly enough, Pickett let go of her sleeve immediately.

Tina giggled. 'Smart' she said.

Then she picked up her bag and said, 'I love you Newt. Bye.'

'I love you too. Be back soon. And say Hi to Queenie' said Newt.

She nodded and walked away.

Newt kept staring after her till she was out of sight, thinking that his first book launch had turned out to be the best ever.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
